shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Color of the Sky
Sword Sabre Technique (Beam attack) The Color of the Sky Technique Effects By channelling chakra into their armor or scabbards during an [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Art_of_the_Quick_Draw iaido] technique, a samurai can force themselves to go faster by forcibly expelling this chakra from a single concentrated part of their armor or weapon in a manner referred to as chakra bursting. Chakra bursting is a skill that involves concentrating and expelling chakra at will. Usually this is accompanied with a single loud yell to help keep the flow of chakra stable. This technique has multiple levels of ranking depending on how much chakra the user is able to burst at once. Low level chakra bursting is ranked at D, while trained samurai are capable of A ranked chakra bursting. When a samurai is about to charge an oppnent, they can use this move to store as little or as much chakra as they wish into a single specific portion of their armor or weapon. Expelling this chakra causes a sudden boost in speed towards the opposite direction of the chakra burst. This chakra burst can only be focused into a samurai's armor or weapon, as attempting to focus the chakra on an unarmored portion of the body can cause severe burning from the resulting chakra burst. Proper use of this technique can allow for a number of purposes including a swifter and faster attack, or even an unexpected evasive maneuver. The move was rumored to be given a proper title known as The Color of the Sky when high level samurai began to exhibit a visible and multi-colored aura of chakra from their armor when concentrating their chakra. Technique Rank ... Technique Style The Color of the Sky is a technique that utilizes chakra control. Technique Creator As with most techniques created by the samurai warriors in ancient days, the history behind the creation of this technique has been lost with the passage of time. Most modern day samurai (Including ones who are unaware of this technique) have been trained to shout with each swing of their weapon or palm. It is rumored that this is due to the passing of the original techique from generation to generation. Technique History While using chakra to power weapons has been a long observed technique, the use of chakra to increase certain aspects of the user's armor or physical limits is far less common, especially with styles that don't involve jutsu of any sort. Samurai have shown themselves throughout the ages to be capable of sudden powerful boosts of speed and power. Perhaps that boost has something to do with this uncommonly practiced technique. Technique Pros & Cons '''Pros:''' *''Various amounts of chakra can be used in this technique for a number of different speeds.'' *''Practicing the skill allows the user to master it at their own pace.'' *''Depending on the chakra input, the amount of speed can outdo that of a shinobi.'' *''Direct contact with a chakra burst can cause severe burns.'' '''''''Cons:''' *''This technique only allows for extreme speeds in a single unaltered path.'' *''Misuse of the technique can result in self-harm.'' *''Large amounts of chakra can become visible, alerting an opponent to the attack.'' Approved by: